Talk:Darui
Sword When did his sword fold and unfold? Jacce | Talk 10:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I don't recall it ever being show explicitly, but the sword has hinges and in chapter 458 you can see that the sword is twice too broad to fit in its sheath. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I didn't notice it unfold, but I notice the hinges now. Thanks! Jacce | Talk 11:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) If you look at chapter 458 page 04-05 you can see the sheath. :Its been solved...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Lightning sword doesn't the fact that he pinned suigetsu to a wall mean he can channel lighting through his sword? Isn't that a jutsu? --Hasofcd (talk) 04:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) And now the lightning shuriken? Isn't channeling lightning through weapons a jutsu? --Hasofcd (talk) 20:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Storm Release ~ Darui Since Hiruko (missing-nin) has shown to use the Storm Release, in which is a Kekkai Genkai drained from someone would that means that the Storm Release is a Kekkai Genkai that is usable to Darui or is this just mere speculation--King of Las Noches (talk) 03:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Dauri has the Storm Release bloodline limit. He uses it with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, when they all attack Sasuke. It's not speculation. SharinganMike (talk) 19:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Tattoo Is my imagination or the tatto of both Darui and the third Raikage have the lighting kanji modified?? ToonLiger (talk) 22:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not your imagination. We've listed what the tattoos are since they were introduced. Omnibender - Talk - 22:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not that you've listed the tattoos, my question is that is it me or the kaminari kanjis have like the square-thingy in form of a rhombus, and if does that delimitates the passage of the black lighting jutsu like the gin kin brothers said ToonLiger (talk) 22:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::We're from Konoha. . . their customs are alien to us. Simply, it's possible but there's no way of knowing until it's revealed in the manga or elsewhere by Kishimoto. --Cerez (talk) 00:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Age If he learned Black Lightning from the 3rd raikage himself, and he was alive 30 years prior of the series, should we assume he is in his mid-late 30's, maybe his early-mid 40's.Scott sswag (talk) 19:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know when the Third died.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ooh right I forgot that a kage can retireScott sswag (talk) 19:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm taking a guess that he's related to the Third Raikage somehow, that's the only way I could see him passing his techniques onto someone that must've been a youngster back then. It's just speculation but I think he might be the Third's grandson and A's son or nephew, given they share a resemblance to each other on a most basic level ( hair / skin color ). Thandurill (talk) 16:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :You cannot be serious... --Cerez (talk) 17:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Water tattoo Is it possible that his water tattoo means he has another variation on the water like the black lightning for the lightning? Or is it just to pay homage to his other nature type?Scott sswag (talk) 17:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible i suppose but for now that's speculation and this isn't a forum. --Cerez (talk) 18:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) To go off my previous question can he creat a Black Storm release?Scott sswag (talk) 03:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :we don't know...--Cerez (talk) 03:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::...yet ~ ''Fmakck → Talk → '' 04:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Anime Eyebrow color sux in anime version, lips are different, thats all i have to say. SimAnt 14:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Especially the lips make him look very different. His hair is also subtly different in the anime. I'm switching the images for now. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I think we should put his anime picture in like every other character. I understand if its like a dramatic change from the anime to manga, but the anime picture should be in the infobox and the colored manga next to his appearance.Fishboy144 (talk) 20:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :And no one agreed to that yet. Discussion is still on. I agree that he looks different in the anime. I hadn't noticed on the lips, but his hair seems, heavier, for lack of better word. It looks "poofier" in the manga. His eyebrow color is wrong as well. Omnibender - Talk - 20:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't his picture from the anime be used as the main picture? I mean hanzo's eye color was different from the anime than it was in the manga but his porfile still has an anime picture as the main picture. Also shouldn't A's picture change as well? Nope. Hanzō's article has an image of him in the anime, but not in the infobox, and if it is, it shouldn't be there. For reasons already pointed out, a better image of him in the anime has to come along before using an anime image in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 19:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :really?? omg! the f***ing eyebrow? that's the reason why u kept the manga image instead of the anime one?! and the lips... jeez! i'm studying desing and let me tell you, the lips ain't the same cuz of the shadows!!! the upper lip is darker cuz the light only hits the one below!! that's why (as it is animated) in the anime looks "different"... cuz of the movementes in the anime, they create shadows in difference of the manga that are not consecutive shots of the character... but well, that's my professional opinion... if u want to keep the manga images cuz of this stupid reasons, it's fine... but in this case at least, i prefer the anime pic! --Kiba91 (talk) 02:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Kiba91, you have a powerful argument going there. Look at C his eyes are noticeably different from the manga image, yet we use the anime pic. But for Darui, we keep the manga pic. I agree that anime should go there. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::If you guys are looking at the same two images the rest of us are and saying there's no difference then there's something wrong with your eyes.--Cerez☺ (talk) 03:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::if there's something wrong here is of what u r accusing me! read carefully and u see!!!! i did note the difference on the eyebrows!... the hair and the lips, if u say they are "different" is because anime (as the name suggest) is an animation, of cours it will look different when it comes to a static image (the manga pic), the shadows, the hair, the movements will never be the same of course!!! What i'm saying is that this stupid reasons everyone is saying are even below of a "tiny" difference!!! Look at Hanzo, at Kurotsuchi, at Ko Hyuga!!!! There are notable and important difference, the eyes, the nose, etc... here u are saying "the hair is bigger, whiter..." "his eyebrows are different"! its like OMG!!!! those are little tiny, really tiny (as i say below tiny) differences... that's why i'm complaining here! --Kiba91 (talk) 03:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I think we should go with the anime pic. The differences between him in the anime and the manga aren't really significant enough to warrant keeping the manga picture. The fact that his eyebrow is a different color and his lip looks a bit diffrent doesn't seem like that big of a problem in my opinion, and Kiba91 you are stating your opinions in the wrong way, cursing and complaining like a toddler helps nothing. Have an adult conversation like the rest of us. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 03:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::JakuhoRaikoben... excuse but i think my opinions are quite valid and reasonables... i'm not offending anybody and i also giving quite good arguments about what i think! if i said stupid, it's because is a stupid argument, just that... not the person, or someone, just a stupid argument. And please, when u say adult conversation makes me angry cuz i giving quite a conversation, fiving exemples for what i say, etc instead like u will think of a child saying "change the pic cuz i want it!!!" i'm not talking like that am i??? also, as i said before, i'm giving also a professional opinion about the work... something that everyone can count on!!! so please again remain me how i'm not giving an "adult" conversation???? also, refresh where i curse here!!!! like closely, i said... if u prefer to pic the manga image, it's up to u! i've already gave my opinioon so again quite diplomatic, respectful, etc.... so please don't accuse me of smth that it aint true --Kiba91 (talk) 03:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Um... I think it's best to let Sho or Omni decide the verdict on this argument. Enough cussing/cursing, and complaining and let the admins decide. That's the best thing to do. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 04:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Your opinions are valid but the way you send them across are not. They are childish and a bit offensive. When you said stupid and f***cking and you put five punctuation marks after each sentence you were being childish, and getting your point across in an unnecessary way. My main point is that you can state your opinion, but state it in the right way. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 05:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::One of Darui's most notable features is the thickness of his lips. In the manga image, this can be clearly seen. The anime image shows his lips as no different from those of any other character. Hence why we use the manga image. His hair is also noticeable, if subtly, different. Hair is the second-most important feature of a manga character, so any difference is important. The eyebrows, although different, can technically be ignored. Eyebrows are often drawn in only black, despite the actual colour, so it doesn't imply a difference. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) the anime made a few changes but so what? sometimes, in the manga, daruis lips arent as thick. his hair is only slightly different. i know the animes based on the manga but theres only a little difference. overall, he looks about the same. keeping a manga pic is stupid. a large proportion of this wikias character profile has an anime picture. it wouldnt fit in that much putting up a manga pic :Three things. :# The manga is still a more primary source than the anime, given how the anime is really little more than a glorified advert for the manga. :# There are plenty of manga images being used and there will be many more if the anime keeps its current low quality. :# We're working on a solution to use both manga and anime images. :—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC)